


O Último Obon

by Taimatsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obon, Shounen-ai, Thiefshipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: A cada ano Marik vem, eles passam o dia juntos e depois o deixa. Mas naquele ano algo estava diferente. Bakura tinha um mal pressentimento.Escrito em 2016





	O Último Obon

**Author's Note:**

> Olha quem tomou vergonha na cara e voltou a escrever! Euzinha! Sim, depois daquele problema trágico com minhas fanfics me desanimei, tive uma crise existencial, fiquei na bad por um bom tempo, mas aqui estou eu com essa fic.  
Bem, só pra deixar avisado, vai ter muitas falas em alguns momentos, talvez seja um pouco chato, mas senti vontade de escrever assim, espero que gostem ^^

_Ele está atrasado_, foi o pensamento de Bakura ao olhar novamente para o relógio sobre a cômoda, com um suspiro encostou o quadril na pia e bebeu um gole experimental do chá que esperava esfriar, franziu os lábios numa linha fina e colocou a caneca sobre a superfície lisa, ainda estava quente demais para o seu gosto. Inconscientemente seus olhos voltaram ao relógio, balançou a cabeça se repreendendo por repetir a ação. Ele sempre se atrasava e não seria diferente naquele dia. Até pensou em ligar, mas logo se lembrou que ele não tem um celular, novamente suspirou – parece que estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente –, não podia controlar, estava ansioso e nunca foi alguém muito paciente.

Para se distrair resolveu continuar com o trabalho, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente seria inútil e não conseguiria escrever nenhuma frase sequer, mas não custava nada tentar; seu prazo de entrega já estava próximo, seu editor não podia culpa-lo por não tentar pelo menos. Se sentou no chão de tatame e encarou o notebook aberto e as folhas em branco sobre a mesa baixa sem saber ao certo como continuar. Havia chegado num impasse e não estava conseguindo ter ideias para concluir aquele conto de horror. E parecia que não seria naquele dia que conseguiria algo. Bufou, olhou para o notebook aberto e bateu com a caneta repetidas vezes sobre os papeis ao mesmo tempo que soaram batidas suaves na porta.

Se levantou tentando não parecer tão ansioso e com poucos passos atravessou a curta distância até a porta, a abriu e ali estava quem esperava, Marik Ishtar, com um enorme sorriso radiante e os olhos lavandas, grandes e expressivos, brilhando. Com um olhar o verificou de cima à baixo como se avaliasse se o deixaria entrar ou não, também notou os pequenos detalhes sobre ele que pareciam nunca mudar. Os cabelos da cor de areia continuavam na altura dos ombros, a pele morena ainda parecia lisa e macia ao toque, os acessórios inseparáveis estavam em seus devidos lugares. Ainda era o mesmo.

Percebendo o olhar avaliador o visitante disfarçou o constrangimento com uma careta – Não vai me deixar entrar ou quê? – perguntou cruzando os braços frente o peito magro erguendo o queixo em desafio.

Bakura o encarou por meros segundos, se demorando no par de olhos lavandas contornados pelo delineador, por fim bufou e lhe deu as costas – Você está atrasado, Ishtar.

\- Não é minha culpa, foi difícil encontrar esse lugar, é tão longe do centro. – ele se defendeu com um muxoxo fazendo beicinho para as costas do albino, fechou a porta atrás de si, tirou os sapatos os deixando num canto e seguiu Bakura pelo pequeno corredor enrugando o nariz, sentia um cheiro fraco de incenso no ar.

\- Você que é um idiota desorientado. – foi a resposta tranquila de Bakura, sorriu de lado ao ver a expressão indignada no rosto do loiro e se sentou novamente levando as mãos a caneca de chá, dessa vez bebeu um grande gole satisfeito.

\- É assim que me recebe depois de tanto tempo? Não te mataria se tentasse ser um pouco mais agradável comigo. – o loiro resmungou parado de pé, as mãos nos quadris inclinados enquanto o encarava com a testa franzida, fingindo-se de ofendido.

Bufando o albino respondeu quase com desprezo pela ideia de ser _agradável_ – Está me pedindo algo impossível.

Marik não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar, apenas revirou os olhos e se distraiu olhando ao redor, o lugar era pequeno em comparação ao apartamento anterior do albino, poucos móveis e o mínimo de objetos pessoais a vista, quase impessoal demais para ser a casa de alguém. Mas a pequena estante abarrotada de livros dava ao lugar um ar mais _íntimo_, algo que lembrar mais _casa_. Sorriu sem pensar, aquilo era tão Bakura que nem tinha como reclamar da falta de espaço ou de personalidade do lugar, o albino parecia se recusar a tomar qualquer uma das moradias anteriores ou espaço como seu. Apenas os livros inseparáveis e a bagunça do material de trabalho continuavam os mesmos. Sorriu nostálgico.

E por falar em bagunça, estava tão distraído em estudar o lugar que apenas naquele momento notou os materiais sobre a mesa, papéis em branco espalhados, alguns amassados e jogados de lado, e o notebook agora fechado. Se pegou pensado se não estava atrapalhando, Bakura sempre reclama do quão problemático é escrever às vezes, que passa dias sem conseguir escrever sequer uma palavra. Mas, bem, era apenas por um dia, não podia fazer tão mal assim. Além disso, Bakura não pensaria duas vezes em manda-lo calar a boca e ficar quieto se estiver incomodando.

Sorriu com o pensamento se aproximando da estante, fingindo interesse pelos títulos – Esse apartamento é menor que o anterior. – comentou casualmente.

\- Não preciso de muito espaço. Contanto que seja num lugar tranquilo. – Bakura disse simplista dando de ombros e bebeu outro gole de chá; fingia não se importar, mas acompanhava os movimentos do loiro pelo canto dos olhos. E Marik fingia não notar, gostando da atenção.

\- Entendi. Você publicou um livro, não é? Sobre o que é dessa vez? – questionou, agora passava o indicador pelas lombadas dos livros lentamente, reparou que havia alguns novos e outros que já conhecia de anos atrás, mas todos bem cuidados e até certo ponto organizados.

Pousando a caneca vazia sobre a mesa Bakura o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se Marik tivesse feito uma pergunta absurda, o que realmente era na verdade – Sabe que escrevo apenas suspenses e horror.

O loiro fez uma careta, não gosta desses gêneros, pessoas deviam se interessar por histórias que as deixem felizes e não tristes e horrorizadas – Devia escrever romances, você é realmente bom com as palavras, considerando sua personalidade, Kura. – falou sobre o ombro e riu da careta dele.

Sob a franja o albino o observou por alguns segundos, nunca admitiria, mas sentia falta de ouvi-lo chama-lo daquele jeito. Sentia falta da voz anasalada e deveras irritante, das conversas sem sentido e das risadas escandalosas. Sentia falta dele e sua companhia barulhenta. Sabe que Marik entende mesmo sem dizer e por isso continua voltando para visita-lo a cada ano. Sabe também que não deve tocar no assunto.

Suspirou baixando o olhar para os papéis em branco e a caneta descansando ao lado – Obrigado. Eu acho... – murmurou.

Marik se virou e sorriu achando graça – Não por isso.

oOOo

\- Então, como você está? – perguntou com um sorriso o observando.

Estavam na pequena varanda, encostados a grade, observando a falta de movimento da rua, a brisa morna de verão agitava seus cabelos loiros e o _furin_ (sino de vento) pendurado na porta, fazendo aquele som suave e tranquilo. Marik se virou apoiando os braços nas grades, apreciando a sensação de frieza contra a pele, inclinou o corpo para trás e esticou o pescoço para olhar o céu sem nuvens. Tão azul.

O dia estava tão claro que quase incomodava seus olhos, mal conseguia olhar para o céu sem precisar protege-los com a mão, era um desses típicos dias quentes do verão de Dominó, calmo e sem nada acontecendo. Quase tedioso demais para suportar. Sorriu, lhe dava uma sensação de letargia e sonolência quase difícil de resistir. Sentia-se preguiçoso e pesado.

Ao seu lado Bakura tragou o observando se inclinada cada vez mais contra as grades com aquele sorriso grande, quase idiota, tentou reconhecer a canção que o loiro cantarolava, um lá-lá desafinado, mas Marik sempre foi horrível nisso. Deu uma curta risada com o pensamento e desviou o olhar ao ser pego observando. Marik agora o encarava como se esperasse por uma resposta deveras atrasada.

\- Bem. – foi a resposta curta que deu.

\- Está se alimentando direito?

\- Hum. – murmurou distraído com o cigarro preso entre os lábios.

\- Está tomando banho todos os dias?

\- Hum. Espera. Quem você acha que eu sou? – perguntou o encarando com uma careta indignada.

\- Hahaha só verificando. – o loiro se defendeu erguendo as mãos em defesa.

\- Idiota. – resmungou virando o rosto para o outro lado.

\- Estú~pido. – cantarolou.

\- Imbecil.

\- Branquelo azedo.

\- Cala a boca! – exclamou por fim arrancando mais risadas do loiro, uma risada calorosa que lhe aquecia o peito, mas não deu atenção a isso e num acesso de raiva jogou o resto do cigarro fora estalando a língua no céu da boca.

O movimento chamou a atenção do loiro, que vinha contando os cigarros, sete desde que chegou e três só naqueles poucos minutos que estiveram ali fora. Franziu a testa enquanto o observa procurar novamente pelo maço nos bolsos – Você não devia fumar tanto, isso faz mal para os seus pulmões. – soltou sem pensar.

Bakura apenas o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha, achando graça daquela preocupação desnecessária e bufou uma risada de zombaria, aquele era _apenas_ mais um dos tantos vícios que adquiriu nos últimos anos. Apesar de não se importar ainda sorriu de canto, acendeu um novo cigarro e soprou a fumaça no rosto dele, fazendo Marik tossir – E você devia se intrometer menos na minha vida, não acha?

\- Desculpa se me preocupo com a sua saúde. – respondeu claramente ofendido.

\- Acho que já sou bem grandinho pra saber o que me faz bem ou não.

\- Tão chato. – resmungou lhe dando a língua.

\- Tão infantil. – rebateu com um revirar de olhos e novamente soprou a fumaça na direção dele com um sorriso, mas logo se arrependeu, a brisa fez aquela mesma fuça voltar na sua direção – Porra! – xingou esfregando os olhos irritados.

\- Bem feito! – Marik exclamou triunfante.

\- Ishtar, me faz um favor, cala a boca.

Marik riu.

oOOo

Marik fez um zumbido espreguiçando e se deixou cair estendido no chão de tatame de olhos fechados, os membros espalhados por toda parte displicentes, já era meio da tarde, a hora mais quente do dia. Respirou fundo contando até dez tendo certeza do oxigênio chegar ao seu cérebro e o soltou da mesma forma lenta só para repetir o processo até se cansar dele. Estava entediado, porém prometeu a Bakura que ficaria de bico calado enquanto ele terminava o conto de horror – algo sobre um rapaz e seu álter ego psicótico, completamente desinteressante.

Se remexeu, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas se recusava a ceder ao sono. Não podia dormir. Não dessa vez. Não hoje. Abriu os olhos, determinado a permanecer acordado, e foi recebido por um faixo de luz que se refletia na porta de vidro da varanda e se estendia pelo tatame. Acima da sua cabeça o _furin_ tilintava suave, seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos lentos. Era simples, mas elegante, num tom de azul claro. Pensou se foi Bakura quem o colocou ali, não parecia ser coisa dele. Não do antigo Bakura. Contudo, tem a sensação incômoda de que não o conhece tão bem como antes, e isso o perturba mais do que devia. Suspirou.

Gemendo rolou para o lado parando bem próximo de onde Bakura está debruçado sobre a mesa baixa digitando num ritmo constante, Marik quase achava fascinante assisti-lo deslizar os dedos ágeis pelo teclado do notebook, ele faz aquilo com uma naturalidade assustadora, quase o fazendo acreditar que é fácil escrever um conto ou livro. _Bakura tem jeito para a coisa, não é?_; pensou com um sorriso preguiçoso e algo de melancólico.

Observou as costas largas e os movimentos sutis, Bakura tinha mudado e não apenas no seu jeito, não era mais aquele rapaz magricela e mal-humorado, continuava ranzinza, claro, mas não era o mesmo. Também era mais maduro e responsável, tão diferente do Bakura que se lembra de anos atrás. Não sabia dizer se gostava ou não dessa mudança, era bom, mas ainda assim... Sentia falta do Bakura impulsivo, do humor ácido e intragável, das discussões acaloradas que tinham. Sentia falta daquela época. Das risadas e companheirismo que compartilhavam. Uma amizade que sempre significou muito para ele.

Balançou a cabeça, não devia se prender assim ao passado, mas, ei, não era esse o motivo de continuar aparecendo para visita-lo ano após ano?

\- Ei, até quando pretende ficar olhando? É assustador.

Marik se surpreendeu com a pergunta, não tinha notado que estava olhando, fez uma careta e tentou se defender – Não estava olhando.

\- Não sou idiota, Ishtar. – o albino disse sem se virar para olhá-lo.

O loiro se sentou com uma risada – Eu posso discordar disso. – falou divertido, mas parou ao notar algo que chamou sua atenção de modo alarmante – Ei, seu cabelo está mais curto.

\- Só notou agora? – a pergunta veio num tom de zombaria, mas Marik não deu importância, apenas continuou olhando estranhamente para os fios brancos na altura dos ombros. Bakura suspirou quando não conseguiu a reação desejada, fez uma pausa na escrita e se virou de lado – Ryou o cortou para mim, o pirralho do Muto e da Mazaki grudou chiclete nele.

\- Hahaha como você deixou isso acontecer?

Dá de ombros – Estava com sono.

\- Heh, ele já deve estar grande, quantos anos mesmo? – perguntou sorrindo.

\- Sete. E Hikari está com 5. – suspira se apoiando a mesinha e o queixo sobre a mão, um cigarro preso entre os lábios.

\- Uau, já se passou tanto tempo assim?

\- Você que é um cabeça de vento e não percebe. – sorriu de lado, um sorriso triste, mas que disfarçou.

\- Talvez. – disse dando uma risada de zombaria.

\- O quê? – perguntou estreitando os olhos vermelhos.

\- Ainda não credito que você aceitou ser padrinho dela junto com Ryou.

Bakura suspirou lhe dando um encolher de ombros distraído ao jogar a bituca no cinzeiro – Ryou insistiu.

\- E você como um bom irmão mais velho aceitou.

\- Hum. – murmurou procurando pelo maço de cigarros.

Ficaram em um silêncio cômodo enquanto ele acendia o cigarro e tragava, apenas quando já estava na metade e prestes a retornar ao conto que Marik se mudou para mais perto, estendeu os braços sobre a mesa feito uma criança e perguntou sem olha-lo – Como ele está?

\- Quem?

\- Ryou. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

\- Bem. – dá de ombros – Voltou para a Inglaterra.

\- Hum. E o pessoal?

\- O de sempre, eu acho. Não tenho notícias desde que Ryou viajou, só mantenho contato por causa da Hikari.

\- Hum.

\- Ah, Kisara vai se casar. Recebi o convite esses dias. – informou com um sorriso.

Os olhos lavandas se arregalaram em incredulidade – Serio? Quem é o louco?

\- Não conheço, mas já sinto pena dele.

\- Você vai?

\- Não.

Marik suspira decepcionado e reclama – Você continua tão antissocial.

\- Não tenho tempo pra esse tipo de coisa. – aponta para o material sobre a mesa como se fosse um motivo óbvio.

\- Não faria mal nenhum sair de vez em quando pra se divertir e socializar, vai acabar mofando aqui dentro se continuar assim. – exclamou indignado jogando os braços para o alto.

\- Prefiro não gastar minha energia com coisas sem sentido. – boceja apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa.

\- Quem diria que aquele delinquente mal-encarado seria escritor um dia! Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Kura!

\- Cala a boca... – resmungou sob a respiração.

Marik ri do constrangimento do albino, sempre achou graça do quão fácil era deixa-lo vermelho, claro que Bakura sempre culpou a pele clara, mas isso nunca o impediu de perturbá-lo. Sorrindo estendeu a mão e sem pensar tocou os cabelos brancos, os sentindo escorrer por entre os dedos.

\- O quê? – Bakura pergunta surpreso e reage se afastando, não que isso pareça incomodar o loiro.

\- Acho que você fica bem assim, mas gosto mais dele comprido. – informou sorrindo.

oOOo

\- Ei, Kura.

\- O quê?

\- Sabe, não é bom se afastar das pessoas. – falou num tom tranquilo – Ficar sozinho é ruim.

Estranhando o assunto Bakura parou o que fazia, estava tentando organizar seu material agora que, enfim, terminou o conto. Franziu a testa e respirou fundo antes de se virar para encará-lo, algo não estava certo. Marik estava sentado com as pernas estendidas e tornozelos cruzados, o peso do corpo apoiava com as mãos no tatame e o olhava de volta com um sorriso. Não um de seus grandes e felizes sorrisos, era algo triste que fez seu peito se apertar.

\- Sabe, devia deixar alguém cuidar de você. Sei que você pode ser um cara legal quando quer.

Não estava gostando nada daquela conversa. Marik não é assim. Ele é sempre alegre, tagarela e curioso, nunca o deixa em paz nem para terminar de escrever suas histórias. Havia notado, estava agindo de modo estranho desde que chegou, com todos aqueles comentários e assuntos, mas preferiu não dar atenção. Engoliu e se sentou o observando.

\- Marik. – falou quase num sussurro, cuidadoso – Não estou interessado em encontrar alguém.

\- Entendo. – o loiro murmurou e fechou os olhos com um sorriso leve. Sentia-se leve com a resposta, mas não devia. Não devia ficar feliz com isso.

Bakura permaneceu em silêncio o olhando, Marik parecia tão sereno agora. Entendia o que ele queria dizer e já pensou em tudo aquilo durante anos, mas não podia. Apenas não pode. Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo antes de mover com cuidado e se deitar com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas estendidas.

Marik reagiu ao senti-lo – E-ei! O que você está...? Bakura?

O albino se virou para encará-lo e sorriu vendo as bochechas dele ficarem vermelhas. Fechou os olhos – Estou cansado. Cala a boca e me deixa ficar assim por um tempo. Só por hoje.

Marik o olhou indignado e envergonhado, franziu a testa pronto para protestar, mas desistiu, estava muito calor para discutirem. Ou assim se convenceu. Com um sorriso se inclinou e tocou os cabelos brancos – É realmente fofo.

\- Idiota. – resmungou, mas não afastou as mãos.

\- Kura?

\- Hum?

\- Será que... você pode vir comigo hoje? – perguntou um tom hesitante.

Abrindo os olhos Bakura franziu os lábios numa linha fina, era mal sinal. Queria dizer que não, estava ocupado, mas aquele olhar dele o impediu. Respirou fundo e se virou se pondo mais confortável – Tudo bem.

oOOo

Quando Bakura acordou já era tarde, pensou em reclamar por não tê-lo acordado antes, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, apenas olhou para o relógio na cômoda e suspirou, estava na hora de irem. Se levantou em silêncio e da mesma forma saíram do pequeno condomínio onde mora. Não precisava olhar para saber que Marik o seguia e agora realmente não queria vê-lo ou iria desmoronar ali mesmo.

Apesar de já ser final de tarde o calor não deu trégua, o ar continuava quente e úmido, sem nenhuma brisa para refresca-los um pouco, era quase estagnado, tornando aquele silêncio esmagador. Aquela parte da cidade estava silêncio apesar de ser época do _Obon_, o festival acontecia do outro lado, por isso escolheu aquele pequeno conjunto de apartamentos, longe do centro e da multidão. Precisa de tranquilidade para escrever e para dormir durante o verão.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao destino, mas já era possível ver as primeiras estrelas no céu. Havia lanternas espalhadas aqui e ali por causa do _festival_, mas não havia mais sinal de pessoas àquela hora. Marik agora andava a sua frente, despreocupado e distraído cantarolava baixo, ou assim parecia. Estava tão concentrado o observando que quase não notou quando ele parou e se virou para encarar algo.

Marik riu meio sem graça.

\- O que é engraçado? – perguntou jogando o resto do cigarro no chão e usou o calcanhar para apaga-lo.

\- Nada. É só que.... É meio estranho olhar para o meu próprio túmulo sabe. – e riu novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio, estava escuro e Bakura tinha que estreitar os olhos para enxergar o que estava escrito na lápide, mesmo que não precise ler para saber, já havia estado ali incontáveis vezes. Notou que o túmulo havia sido limpo e pensou se não devia ajudar Ishizu no próximo ano, apesar ded evitar qualquer tipo de contato com ela.

\- Já está escuro. – Marik comentou lançando um rápido olhar para o céu cada vez mais estrelado.

\- Você já vai? – perguntou sentindo um aperto na garganta. Todo ano era o mesmo.

Em silêncio Marik concorda, e se aproxima dele com um sorriso suave. Não gostava de despedidas, mas aquele ano seria diferente. Com cuidado tocou o rosto pálido com a ponta dos dedos e se inclinou, o beijando no rosto.

Bakura não se moveu, não sabia o que fazer, nunca se despediam assim, o loiro apenas dizia: já vou, saia pela porta e o deixava. Estendeu o braço para abraça-lo, mas parou no meio da ação e fechou os olhos com força, prendendo a respiração enquanto o ouvia sussurrar com a voz embargada.

\- Sinto muito Kura. Realmente sinto muito por te deixar sozinho. Por não ter chegado a tempo para o nosso encontro naquele dia. – novamente beijou seu rosto e se afastou.

\- Marik. – sussurrou de volta, era a primeira vez que dizia o nome depois de anos e parecia estranho.

O loiro lhe deu um grande sorriso, que Bakura mal conseguiu ver por causa da luz fraca. Ele observou o albino de perto, Bakura estava mais alto e mais maduro também, tão diferente e tão igual ao Bakura de 10 anos atrás. Ele em contrapartida continuava o mesmo garoto de 16 anos, infantil e mimado. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, queria ter podido crescer com ele, se tornar um homem maduro, comemorar vários aniversários e porque não envelhecerem juntos?

Mas as coisas nem sempre acontecem como se espera, tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era assisti-lo envelhecer de longe, vê-lo se tornar cada vez mais solitário, ano após ano, e isso estava acabando com ele. Todos os seus amigos do colegial começavam a construir uma família e estavam seguindo com suas vidas, mas Bakura continuou sozinho por todo esse tempo. Por sua causa.

Estava na hora de ir. Estava na hora de deixa-lo.

Fechou os olhos – Ei, Kura.

\- O quê?

\- Está é a última vez. – falou num tom alegre.

\- Do que você está falando? – o albino franziu a testa confuso.

\- _Mou ii_ Bakura.

\- Marik...

\- Já faz 10 anos. Não quero continuar com isso, não traz nada de bom pra você.

\- Marik, do que você...? – deu um passo à frente, mas o loiro se afastou balançando a cabeça. Arregalou os olhos com entendimento, a respiração acelerada – Não, não se atreva a...

\- Até a próxima Kura.

\- Marik, não... Marik!

..::YGO!::..

**10 anos depois...**

Uma garotinha de aproximadamente 5 anos andava saltitando por entre os túmulos e sepulturas cantarolando uma dessas músicas infantis que Bakura não conhece. Ele vinha logo atrás, as mãos nos bolsos e um cigarro preso entre os lábios.

\- Amane. – a chamou.

\- Hum?

\- Você gosta do festival do Obon, não? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

A garotinha virou a cabeça fazendo seus cabelos brancos presos em chiquinhas balançarem – Sim!

\- Por que não foi com seus pais? Hoje é o último dia, não queria soltar as lanternas no rio?

\- Sim. Mas o tio Kura parecia o Kuriboh. – falou como se fosse óbvio. Bakura franziu a testa desconfiado, Kurboh é o cachorro da sobrinha – Sabe, quando o Kuriboh leva bronca da mamãe e fica amuado no canto.

\- Ah. – ele murmurou com uma careta. Ótima, estava sendo comparado a um cão agora.

\- Onde a gente tá indo tio Kura? – ela perguntou curiosa, observando as flores deixadas nos túmulos com certo interesse.

\- Quero que conheça alguém. Um amigo.

\- Não sabia que o tio Kura tinha amigos. – falou soltando uma risadinha.

\- Você está ficando chata igual ao seu pai. – gemeu a fazendo rir mais – Ei, onde você vai, é aqui. – falou a agarrando pela parte de trás do vestido rosa.

Pararam em frente ao túmulo de Marik, assim como todos os outros anos estava limpo e havia flores frescas também. Ele agradeceu internamente por não encontrar Ishizu em nenhuma das vezes.

Se agachou na altura da sobrinha e esmagou o resto do cigarro num canto antes de indicar a foto na lápide – Amane, este é Marik Ishtar.

\- Ah, o moço da foto! – a garotinha exclamou com um grande sorriso.

\- Foto? – questionou confuso.

\- A foto que o tio Kuro esconde na gaveta.

\- Eu não escondo nada na gaveta! Espera. Você andou fuçando nas minhas coisas de novo? – perguntou com um gemido exasperado.

Amane o ignorou, sabia que não levaria bronca, não do seu tio – Vou pegar algumas flores! – avisou e num salto saiu correndo antes de ser impedida.

Suspirando Bakura se ergueu, bateu as mãos na roupa para afastar qualquer sinal de sujeira e endireitou as costas. Olhou para a foto de Marik sorrindo – Ei, Marik, ainda está aí? Pelo menos me dê um sinal pra eu saber que não estou falando sozinho como um idiota. – falou com um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça sentindo-se estúpido. Fazia dez anos, duvidava que ele voltasse a aparecer – Ei, vai me esperar do outro lado, não vai?

\- Tio Kura! – Amane o chamou, se aproximou correndo com um grande sorriso no rosto e nas mãos flores, uma de cada tipo – Encontrei estas!

\- Você não roubou isso de algum túmulo, não é? – questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha em dúvida olhando das flores para a carinha inocente da sobrinha.

\- Não! – ela exclamou confiante.

\- Por que eu não acredito nisso?

\- Eles deixaram. – se defendeu aponta o dedo para alguns túmulos logo à frente.

\- Eles? – ele estreita os olhos e olha ao redor. Estavam sozinhos. – Tudo bem, coloca aí e vamos antes que escureça. – falou e se virou para acender outro cigarro. Inspirou fundo a fumaça quente antes de se virar para encontra a sobrinha agachada rindo – O que foi agora, pirralha?

Ela o olha surpresa, se vira novamente para o túmulo dando uma risadinha – Não é nada tio Kura.

Bakura franzi a testa, olha confuso para onde ela estava virada e novamente não encontra nada ali, bufando revirou os olhos ao se lembrar dos tais amigos imaginários da garota. Preferiu não comentar – Certo, tudo pronto?

\- Sim!

\- Então vamos, pirralha.

\- A gente pode tomar sorvete?

\- Não.

\- Por que não? – ela choraminga.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, é isso, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, que nem foi das melhores, queria algo pequeno e rápido, mas acabou ficando assim. Alias, não sei se deu pra notar, mas sim, Amane vê espíritos e ela viu o Marik ^^  
Obon: segundo meus conhecimentos (que eu li pelo google) o mês de agosto é considerado o mês dos mortos no Japão, e existe o Obon, um tipo de festival budista (entre os dias 13 e 15) dedicado aos mortos, que celebra a visita dos antepassados. Bem, segundo a crença, durante o Obon, os espíritos podem transitar entre este e o outro mundo viajando montados em uma vaca/boi ou um cavalo, que são representados como uma berinjela e um pepino com palitos cravados neles.  
~Kissus~


End file.
